the_anima_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Argent Mer
Argent Mer, also referred to as the Silver Sea, is a Human-inhabited universe in the Anima Project series. It is known for its highly aggressive and dangerous wildlife, which its people have explicitly adapted to defend themselves against. It is also known for its picturesque silver oceans. While religions vary throughout the Argent Mer's civilizations, with ancient civilizations worshipping a fungal creature known as Chanteur as their god of death, most continents at the very least share a common trend of an 'angel of life' and an 'angel of death' who seek to reward the strong and punish the weak. In Soleil, they are known as the Sentinels. Other Universes Argent Mer's travel to and from other universes is largely limited to the site of the Magica Guild on the east coast, within the territory of the Slayer's Hall. Universes do not frequently venture to Argent Mer for reasons other than trade for some resources found only in this world. Others, namely Vestimor and Amni, are known to sell temporary military aide to Argent Mer to help relieve strain from the local wildlife. Leaving Argent Mer is far more common, though this course of action is only accessible to those on the west coast of Soleil with enough money to afford the Magica Guild's services. Structure The political structure of continents can be quite different from place to place, given the lack of overarching power structure. In Soleil, political and local defense responsibilities are divided between four Knightdoms with no authority over one another. In Yueliang, as in most continents, political power and defense are exclusively local responsibilities on a village-to-village basis. Countries & Features Argent Mer's population is divided largely between numerous small islands and continents, with populations among them varying widely. There is no governing body over or concrete method of reaching other continents. Soleil While not the largest continent in Argent Mer, it is by far the most populated and most successfully defended. Unlike most continents, Soleil is divided into four Knightdoms which maintain order within their jurisdictions and fend off the wildlife. On the western coast is the Slayer's Hall founded by the Chevaliere family, which is also home to a guild of mages known as the Magica Guild. This is the home to the most powerful of Argent Mer's knights, as well as all of its most talented magic-users. In the center of the continent beneath the Silver Sands desert to the north, a mountaintop fortress founded by the Laurent family of knights and known as the Red Lion's Bastion rests and serves as a training compound for knights throughout Soleil. Farther still to the east, the underground stronghold known as the Hallowed Tower guild rests up alongside a massive wall called The Barrier, both of which were erected by the founders of the Bertrand family. South from the Hallowed Tower is a swampland known as The Tongue, which served as the construction site used to construct the Hero's Asylum. This structure, under jurisdiction of the Slayer's Hall, serves as a prison for traitors and "mentally defective" knights or soldiers. Farther to the east across the wall is a land called the Fallen Lands, which fell to necromantic experiments performed by Volker Schwarz. Yueliang Also known by the name Selene in the continent of Soleil, Yueliang is the nearest continent and the most involved in trade. Despite being individually protected and far more dispersed in its population on the whole, Yueliang manages to sustain itself with concentrated defense forces and disciplined mastery of weaponry throughout its population. Weischlange One of dozens of lesser islands, whose population fled to nearby countries and eventually into the neighboring continent of Soleil. People From Argent Mer Benjamin Chevaliere - The White Knight. An acolyte and member of the Slayer's Hall founding family. Alphonse Chevaliere - The Black Knight. An acolyte and member of the Slayer's Hall founding family. Chandler Bertrand - Leader of the Hallowed Tower founding family. Evangeline Bertrand - Chandler Bertrand's firstborn, and heir to leadership of the Hallowed Tower. Juste Bertrand - Chandler Bertrand's secondborn, and member of the Hallowed Tower founding family. Jian Xheng - A traveling swordsman from Yueliang. Undertook the Trial of Blades. Rochelle Klein - A prodigal warrior from the Slayer's Hall Magica Guild. Asar - The first descendant of Amarandos. Born to Jian Xheng and Rochelle Kleine from the Trial of Blades. Volker Schwarz - An immigrant from Weischlange, knight in training, and skilled necromancer. Category:Universes Category:Universes in Shadow of Ares Category:Universes in Advent of the Hunter Category:Universes in Viral Gambit Category:Universes in Trial of Blades